In the resource recovery industry, resources (such as hydrocarbons, steam, minerals, water, metals, etc.) are often recovered from boreholes in formations containing the targeted resource. A plethora of tools are used in such operations, many of them are actuated remotely. While early actuation configurations included mechanical connections, more recent configurations employ chemical, electrical and mechanical means as well as combinations thereof.
Alternatively, a signal is delivered from a remote location that is sensed, and the signal is then used to initiate the actuation of the tool. One remote signal delivery system employs an apparatus to generate a pulse coupled to the fluid in the string. The pulse is carried downhole to a tool having strain sensors and/or accelerometers therein capable of sensing the pulse or pulses as they reach the sensor. A sequence of pulses will be awaited by the tool prior to actuation. Upon sensing the sequence, the electronics package in the tool initiates an actuation of the tool.
The art would be receptive to alternative and improved devices and methods to initiate the actuation of tools in the resource recovery industry.